


The Unwanted Token

by eerian_sadow



Series: Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, Making Up, rare pairing weekly request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp makes Optimus a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwanted Token

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Sept. 30 Resurrection Sunday round at tf_rare_pairing. set in the same ‘verse as my previous Optimus/Skywarp fics. i swear, the canon material i use for this series gets run through the blender more with each installment!
> 
> Prompt: Skywarp/Optimus--"I made it just for you"

“Here. This is for you.”

Optimus looked up at the modification Skywarp laid on the table in front of him. “What is it?”

The weapons designer fidgeted slightly, talons raking across each other with soft rasps. “It’s a sword.”

The Prime cycled air through his cooling vents, expressing exasperation with a topic they had gone over, many times, long ago. “I’ve told you that I will not lead with weapons and fear.”

“And I’ve told you that you’re a fool if you think that no one will want you dead at some point in the future!” Skywarp frowned deeply at him. “You cannot rely only on bodyguards and blind luck. Someday the Lord Protector’s soldiers won’t be around to save you and you will need to defend yourself.”

“I am not a warrior and I will not take up arms.”

“Dammit, Optimus!” The Seeker slammed a fist down on the table, causing the artifact fragments scattered across it to bounce. “I will not see you die because you were too stubborn to listen!”

“I am listening. I simply do not feel that this is the answer.”

“I hope you live long enough to regret that decision.” Skywarp turned away and stalked toward the door.

“Skywarp.”

“What.” He stopped just before stepping into the open hallway.

“I do appreciate the gesture.” Optimus wanted to give the other mech a smile, but knew Skywarp would neither want it nor see it as sincere right now. “And I am glad you care so deeply.”

“Don’t patronize me, Prime.”

The Prime watched sadly as the Seeker stalked out the door. Then he turned his attention to the sword modification on his his table. He picked up with careful fingers and looked it over. It was formed of metals that would blend in with his natural colors perfectly, camouflaging the modification. The sword itself was also retracted into the modification housing, hiding the weapon from immediate view.

It was crafted with all of the care Skywarp poured into any custom design, but with more effort put into concealing the mod’s true purpose than most weapons. Clearly, he wanted to comply with Optimus’ desires as much as possible, while still providing him a means to defend himself when necessary. The young Prime felt a pang of guilt at the realization.

Thoughtful, he activated his comm link. //Prowl, meet me in the artifact room. I require your assistance.//

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Skywarp was still fuming when he was summoned to the Lord Protector’s chambers. He couldn’t believe that Optimus was not only still spouting the pacifist line, but had openly rejected his gift. He had spent a dozen rotational cycles crafting it and had spent cycles before that refining the design. It was perfectly shaded to match the Prime and coded to only work for Optimus.

And Optimus had thrown all that work in his face.

It was infuriating, it was disrespectful, it was...

On Optimus’ arm?

Skywarp reset his optical feed to be certain, but the weapon mod was firmly in place along the Prime’s right arm as the mech argued with Megatron over policy again. For a moment, his anger cooled and then it returned with force. Optimus was wearing the mod, after having made a show of not wanting it!

“Skywarp, good.” The Seeker realized he must have made some sort of noise, because Megatron turned toward him quickly. “The Prime insists on new mobile defense platforms for his latest dig site. Discuss the relevant specifications with him and submit a design proposal for approval. The sooner, the better as I will likely require something similar if the reports of unrest in Tarn and the surrounding region are accurate.”

“At once, My Lord.” Skywarp inclined his head, the closest a mech of his frametype could come to a respectful bow. “Do you wish to be involved in the planning, Lord Megatron?”

“No.” Megatron’s tone was dismissive, both to the weapons designer and the Prime. “I have pressing business with the Air Commander and the Head of Tactics.”

“Then we shall retire to the artifact room,” Optimus told him, “And leave you to your planning.”

Megatron flicked his hand dismissively as the Prime moved toward the Seeker. Skywarp fell in behind the other mech as they left the Lord Protector’s chambers, automatically taking up a defensive stance behind Optimus.

“You’re wearing it,” Skywarp said after the doors to Megatron’s chambers slid shut behind them. Even as his Lord was issuing orders, he was unable to forget the target of his ire.

“I am.” Optimus cycled air through his vents in the way Skywarp had learned meant he was unhappy with or resigned to something. “You are right. I cannot rely on luck and hope that the bodyguards I have been assigned will always be around when I need them. Prowl has me scheduled for basic training with it during the next three rotational cycles.”

The Seeker scoffed. “Barely enough time to become familiar with it. You need at least a full solar to learn any real skill.”

“I will train in my off time as well. But I must focus on my work with our people and at the dig sites. We require the technology of the ancients as our resources dwindle.”

“Optimus...”

“And it is a beautiful weapon. It was the level of care put into its construction that made me realize how serious you were about my safety.” Optimus stopped walking and turned to look Skywarp in the optics. “Thank you.”

The anger he had built up over the rejection of his gift evaporated at those words. In its place was relief that the young Prime had finally come to his senses. “You’re welcome. But I am making sure that you have more than three rotational cycles of basic training, if I have to pull the Weapons Master from his recharge!”  



End file.
